Ce Soir
by Cora Felix
Summary: Há algo em Paris que sempre nos surpreende...
1. Parte I

**Título**: Ce Soir

**Shipper:** Hermione e Lucius

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K Rowling. Se pertencessem a mim, Lucius Malfoy usaria sua varinha em outra pessoa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>: Escrevi essa fic para dar de presente para a Bea! Fico super feliz que tenha gostado. Adorei escrevê-la, pois se passa em um lugar que sonho desde pequena, e eu pude treinar um pouco meu francês. Haha. Para quem não está familiarizado com o idioma, as traduções estão no final do capítulo. Feliz Natal, Bea! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Ce Soir<strong>

**Parte I**

Hermione fitava com um olhar sonhador a paisagem única que estava a sua frente. Suspirou ao sentir o ar peculiar de Paris quando esse bateu de encontro ao seu rosto. Por mais que já tivesse ido à cidade diversas vezes em férias com seus pais, o motivo da viagem agora era totalmente novo, fazendo todas as sensações serem diferentes.

Os olhos castanhos amendoados correram pela cidade. Estava no primeiro andar da Torre Eiffel e poderia ver Paris por completo. Vestia-se com um casaco pesado, um cachecol que Harry lhe dera no natal passado estava enrolado no pescoço. Ela esfregava as mãos de vez em quando para tentar aquecê-las, mas sabia que de qualquer maneira teria que descer do monumento.

Paris podia ser surpreendentemente fria no mês de janeiro.

- Incrível como a arquitetura trouxa pode nos impressionar.

A voz arrastada e peculiar chegou aos ouvidos dela e ela estremeceu levemente. Respirou fundo, já sabendo quem estaria atrás de si. Virou-se vagarosamente. Lucius Malfoy a fitava com uma curiosidade estranha nos olhos cinzentos. Estava vestido com um elegante casaco preto, a blusa de tecido pesado que estava por baixo era em um tom esverdeado, o preferido dos sonserinos. Não usava a bengala, e ela perguntou-se mentalmente se o bruxo havia escolhido outro lugar para a varinha.

- Há muito no mundo trouxa que pode nos impressionar.

Respondeu de forma vaga e virou-se novamente para a paisagem. Preferia ver os campos verdes do Champ de Mars serem parcialmente cobertos pelos primeiros flocos de neve do que ver o rosto de Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius correu os olhos cinzentos pelo corpo dela de forma calma. Não poderia negar que a paisagem que a tal Torre Eiffel proporcionava era espetacular, principalmente à noite.

Ele se aproximou, ficando um pouco atrás dela. O cheiro do perfume dela entrou pelo nariz de Malfoy no momento em que ele respirou fundo para indicar à garota que ele ainda estava lá.

Ela arqueou as duas sobrancelhas. Por Merlin, estava em Paris! De repente aquilo ficou mais claro em sua mente e ela sentiu vontade de fazer a pergunta mais óbvia que poderia fazer.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Só encontrara Malfoy em Londres, sabia que o bruxo morava naquele lugar. Hermione havia se mudado da cidade depois de circunstâncias que ela preferia não lembrar, estava mais do que acostumada em vê-lo perambulando pelo Ministério da Magia ou pelo Beco Diagonal nos tempos antigos em que ela frequentava Hogwarts. Mas em Paris?

Lucius sorriu de uma forma que apenas ele conseguia sorrir. Um sorriso frio, mais gelado do que a temperatura do primeiro andar onde estavam. Ela o olhou de forma curiosa, observando o rosto do bruxo com atenção pela primeira vez.

- Draco está em um jantar de negócios.

Apontou para cima, indicando a presença do filho no segundo andar da Torre, onde havia mais um restaurante. Aquela informação era totalmente irrelevante para ela, então ela apenas deu de ombros e voltou a fitar a paisagem deslumbrante a sua frente.

- Eu não sabia que os Malfoy frequentavam lugares trouxas.

Respondeu de forma calma, mais para expressar uma surpresa do que para implicar com assuntos antigos. Lucius sorriu novamente.

- Há um restaurante bruxo no segundo andar.

Aquela informação pegou Hermione de surpresa. Não sabia que havia um restaurante bruxo na Torre Eiffel, e pela primeira vez ela se perguntou se aquele monumento não sofrera algumas influências de magia. Mas preferiu não colocar suas dúvidas em voz alta. Deixar Malfoy ter conhecimento de sua falta de atenção só traria satisfação ao bruxo.

Ela pegou a bolsa que estava no chão e passou a alça no ombro, suspirando. Uma lufada branca de ar saiu de sua boca com o gesto e ela começou a esfregar as mãos novamente para se aquecer. Malfoy arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

- Está com frio?

Ela apenas o olhou, o rosto um pouco pálido por causa da temperatura baixa do local. Já não bastasse estar em Paris no mês mais frio do ano, estava a aproximadamente sessenta metros de altura.

- Um pouco. Não estou acostumada com essa temperatura.

Ele franziu o cenho. Londres era um lugar frio. Paris não tinha uma temperatura tão baixa em relação à cidade.

- Creio que Paris não se diferencia em demasia de Londres quando o assunto é inverno.

Ela conteve um sorriso. Jogou novamente a bolsa no chão, desistindo de ir embora do local. Malfoy estava encurralando-a, mas não parecia se dar conta disso. Ele já havia se aproximado da garota, e ela não tinha como desviar-se dele. A não ser que pulasse da Torre Eiffel, ou desaparatasse. O que não seria muito educado.

Apesar de Lucius Malfoy não merecer nenhum gesto relacionado à educação.

- Eu não moro mais em Londres. Estou trabalhando no Ministério da Magia da Argentina.

Ela o atualizou dos fatos e Malfoy arqueou as duas sobrancelhas em um gesto de surpresa. Poderia jurar que havia visto a garota andando pelos corredores do Ministério da Inglaterra. Mas ele era orgulhoso demais em dizer isso em voz alta. Poderia estar vendo coisas.

- Buenos Aires?

Ela gesticulou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ele sorriu e inclinou-se minimamente para ela.

- Uma cidade que tem os seus encantos. Possuo uma propriedade em Recoleta.

Ela fez um esforço sobrenatural para não revirar os olhos ali mesmo. É claro que Malfoy possuía uma mansão do tamanho do seu ego, e em um dos bairros mais caros de Buenos Aires. Ela morava em Barracas, um bairro um pouco menos nobre do que o dele, mas de longe mais agradável. Na opinião dela.

- Por que essa mudança brusca de vida e de cidade? Ah...

Malfoy sorriu cinicamente e o rosto de Hermione começou a arder. Ela sabia que estava ficando vermelha, e perguntou-se mentalmente se isso seria visível mesmo com seu rosto branco por causa do frio. Ao julgar pelo sorriso dele, era.

- Não há nada mais para mim em Londres e no mundo bruxo inglês. Apenas meus amigos...

Respondeu convicta e adicionou logo após a sua exceção. Não queria tocar naquele assunto tão delicado da sua vida justamente com Lucius Malfoy.

Ele não insistiu. Granger poderia ser uma pessoa educada, mas ele sabia que ela era de um temperamento estressado quando pressionada em certos aspectos. Não era segredo para ninguém o divórcio escandaloso que a melhor amiga de Harry Potter havia tido.

Afinal, Ronald Weasley saindo da residência de Lavender Brown fora o primeiro passo para o que Malfoy chamava de desencadeamento de descobertas.

Ele se aproximou ainda, ficando finalmente ao lado da garota. O rosto dela estava firme como pedra, mas ele podia ver os olhos castanhos com um brilho incomum, como se ela estivesse repreendendo as lágrimas.

- Os Weasley sempre foram uma vergonha para o mundo bruxo.

Foi o suficiente para que as primeiras gotas escorressem pelo rosto jovem. Hermione lembrou-se de como amava aquela família de ruivos, e de como se entregara totalmente para Rony, achando que o amor seria completamente recíproco. Gostava daquele bruxo desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e ver o seu companheiro a trair com um caso que ele tivera foi um golpe na vida dela.

O Profeta Diário não falava de outra coisa, Rita Skeeter aproveitou-se da situação para jogar todo o seu ácido em cada palavra das reportagens, vingando-se indiretamente de Hermione com aquela atitude.

Todos os sentimentos reprimidos de repente voltaram à tona e ela se lembrou do motivo principal da viagem. Escolhera Paris para esquecer-se completamente de tudo o que havia passado, para tentar algo novo. De repente a ironia parecia jogar na cara dela que aquela fora a decisão mais estúpida.

Paris era a cidade do amor, dos casais. Ela olhou o homem que estava ao seu lado com fúria, virando-se para ele e ficando de frente.

- Por que não consegue ficar calado? O que quer comigo?

Perguntou para ele e Malfoy não respondeu, apenas retirou as suas luvas e entregou-as para ela.

- Você está tremendo.

Ela pegou as luvas com raiva e jogou-as de volta para ele. Malfoy apenas as pegou e deixou no parapeito de onde estavam.

- Eu estou tremendo porque estou nervosa, seu bruxo presunçoso!

Conteve as lágrimas, não querendo demonstrar mais sua falha emocional. Já estava humilhada demais, Lucius Malfoy apenas olhava para ela, como se estivesse se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Isso a deixou mais desconcertada.

- Por que faz isso?

Malfoy revirou os olhos vagarosamente em um gesto de impaciência e se aproximou da garota. Os olhos cinzentos a fitaram com intensidade e ela percebeu o quão perto ele estava dela. Ele possuía um cheiro masculino, de um perfume bastante caro para ela saber qual era o nome. Era agradável, mas ao mesmo tempo perigoso.

- Eu só queria que você visse o óbvio.

Disse de forma arrastada, a voz fria como o lugar onde estavam. Ela percebeu o seu corpo se arrepiando, mas não se deu por vencida.

- E o que é óbvio? Que ele me trocou? Que fui traída?

Malfoy sorriu. Um sorriso que mandou uma onda elétrica pelo corpo dela. Um sorriso maldoso, como se ele soubesse de um fato que ela não sabia ainda. Mas como se ele estivesse prestes a revelá-lo.

- Não. Que quando eu falo que os Weasley são uma vergonha para o mundo bruxo, me refiro ao seu ex-marido deixando uma bruxa tão peculiar solta por aí. Em Paris... tão desprotegida...

Ele se aproximou e ela ficou estática. Aquilo estava estranho. Estava em uma cidade que não morava, em férias, na companhia de Lucius Malfoy. E ele estava deixando-a incomodada e... quente. Os olhos cinzentos ainda a fitavam, ele se aproximou ainda mais, os lábios finos e frios roçando levemente os lábios rosados dela. Ela conteve uma demonstração de surpresa. E de repente ele se afastou.

- Aproveite os seus dias em Paris. Há algo nessa cidade que sempre nos surpreende.

Ele gesticulou com a cabeça, virando-se para o lado norte do primeiro andar da Torre Eiffel e caminhando. Hermione não percebeu em que momento depois daquilo o bruxo havia sumido, mas ficou com uma sensação estranha depois que tomou conta de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Ela levou a mão direita aos lábios, passando-a levemente naquele lugar do seu rosto, como se fosse sentir novamente os lábios frios de Malfoy roçando ali. Seu rosto se esquentou, percebendo como o loiro havia deixando-a sem reação com apenas aquele gesto.

Sentiu um ar gelado correr por todo o seu corpo e virou-se para pegar a bolsa e descer da Torre Eiffel, a fim de voltar para o hotel. Viu que ele deixara as luvas ali, feitas de um couro negro e de aparência cara. Colocou-as sem pensar duas vezes. Agora que ele tinha ido, junto com a raiva dela, percebeu o quanto suas mãos estavam geladas. Era quente por dentro, e o corpo dela estremeceu quando ela se perguntou se as mãos de Malfoy eram quentes ou se era por causa do tecido grosso das luvas.

Meneou a cabeça, retirando os pensamentos estranhos e impróprios. Olhou novamente ao redor para saber se estava sozinha e desaparatou, abrindo os olhos e reconhecendo o beco escuro da rua em que ficava o hotel onde estava hospedada.

Caminhou pela rua, vendo os casais parisienses e os estrangeiros andando com fascínio. Idiomas diversos chegavam ao ouvido de Hermione, ela podia distinguir o espanhol, no qual estava mais habituada por morar agora em Buenos Aires, o francês, idioma falado em qualquer canto da cidade, e o inglês.

Aproximou-se da porta do hotel e um homem abriu-a para ela, sorrindo de forma aberta.

- _Bonsoir, Mlle. Granger._

- _Bonsoir. Merci._

Sorriu de volta e entrou no hotel, caminhando para o elevador. Sabia que o lugar era totalmente trouxa, e Hermione havia o escolhido justamente por aquele motivo. Não queria ter contato com o mundo bruxo tão cedo. Cada faísca de magia lhe lembrava do mundo em que vivia, e consequentemente Ronald Weasley. E a última coisa que queria se lembrar era daquele ruivo.

O gerente do hotel a alcançou.

_- Bonsoir, Mlle. Granger. Nous aurons une fête ce soir. Dois-je faire une réservation?_

Hermione parou ao lado do gerente educadamente. Alugar o quarto mais caro do hotel abria espaço para que todos achassem que ela queria todas as regalias que o local poderia oferecer.

-_ Pardon, mais je vais reposer. Je suis très fatigue __aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup._

O gerente apenas gesticulou educadamente com a cabeça e ela entrou no elevador, respirando fundo, louca para entrar em seu quarto e se atirar na cama enorme e confortável. Poderia tomar um bom vinho e pedir um jantar pelo serviço de quarto.

Estava com frio, definitivamente um bom vinho aqueceria o seu corpo. Retirou as luvas das mãos e sentiu um cheiro levemente masculino quando as correu pelos cabelos. Era o cheiro dele. Hermione quase teve certeza de que Malfoy conseguiria aquecê-la de forma satisfatória em vez do vinho. Abriu os olhos e mexeu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos que estava tendo. Por Merlin! Ele era Lucius Malfoy!

Obviamente estava em um momento de vulnerabilidade, e sabia que esse era o motivo de um simples roçar de lábios ter feito com que ela ficasse tão... aberta. Hermione se surpreendeu em como um simples reencontro com alguém que ela achava no mínimo desagradável poderia fazer esse efeito no seu corpo.

E se surpreendeu ainda mais quando se deu conta de que seus pensamentos eram preenchidos pelo bruxo sonserino loiro, e não pelo grifinório ruivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Curiosidades:<strong>

_- Mlle._ é a abreviatura da palavra francesa _Mademoiselle, que é o mesmo que Senhorita (Srta.) em português._

_- "Ce soir" significa "Essa noite"._

* * *

><p><strong>Traduções:<strong>

- Boa noite, Srta. Granger.

- Boa noite. Obrigada.

- Boa noite, Srta. Granger. Vamos fazer uma festa essa noite. Quer que eu faça uma reserva?

- Desculpe, mas eu vou descansar. Estou muito cansada hoje. Muito obrigada.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

**- Uma semana depois –**

Hermione havia aproveitado o seu último dia em Paris de forma satisfatória. Visitara pela segunda vez na viagem o museu de Louvre, nunca conseguia ver todas as obras em apenas um dia. Pensou seriamente que deixara um pouco de lado o fascínio pela arte trouxa, mas quando pisou novamente no museu, sentiu-se em casa. Fez algumas compras de última hora, pensando no que Harry gostaria de ganhar, e deu uma passada rápida no Debauve & Gallais para alimentar um de seus vícios, chocolate.

Estava comendo a moedinha doce, apreciando-a com lentidão para que o chocolate mais puro que já havia comido ficasse na sua boca por um tempo maior, quando percebeu que já estava de noite.

Respirou fundo e olhou o relógio de pulso. Já eram sete e meia da noite. Teria que arrumar as malas. Partiria pelo final do dia seguinte e gostaria muito de descansar antes de viajar. Com certeza chegaria exausta a Buenos Aires. Por que não poderia simplesmente aparatar em longas distâncias? Sabia que mesmo no mundo bruxo havia burocracia em relação às fronteiras e países.

Deu de ombros e guardou o pacotinho cheio de moedas feitas de cacau no bolso, para depois comê-las. Avistou o seu hotel e caminhou para lá. Gostava de andar por Paris. Era praticamente um desperdício pegar um táxi para correr as ruas daquela cidade. Cada canto ali era aconchegante, e frio.

Hermione respirou fundo. Sentiria falta até mesmo do frio. Quinze dias fora o suficiente para se apaixonar novamente pela capital francesa. Suas mãos estavam geladas e ela se perguntou mentalmente onde havia enfiado as luvas de Malfoy. Passara uma semana desde que vira o bruxo loiro e sabia que agora as luvas seriam dela. Afinal, não se encontrariam mais, não?

Sorriu consigo mesma. As luvas eram lindas, e quentes. Mas o que mais gostava nelas era o aroma. Infelizmente ela sabia que aquilo não iria durar uma vida toda. Afinal, o cheiro pertencia ao antigo dono. Sentiu o seu rosto corar no momento em que subia as escadas. O homem ao lado fez uma reverência discreta e abriu a porta, sorrindo. Ele sempre sorria. Hermione se perguntava se ele sempre estaria feliz, ou se era pago para isso.

Correu os olhos pelas ruas de Paris antes de entrar no hotel. Definitivamente quem morava naquela cidade sempre estaria feliz.

Andou até o elevador. O gerente dessa vez não veio ao seu encontro. Ela sabia que o homem estaria muito ocupado supervisionando o jantar que seria dado no salão principal do hotel. Jantares franceses eram sempre apreciados pelos turistas.

Entrou no elevador e respirou fundo, esperando-o estacar no seu andar. As portas douradas se abriram e ela andou em direção a sua porta do quarto, passando um cartão escuro e abrindo-a. A suíte estava impecável. Não que ela sempre a deixasse bagunçada, mas as camareiras faziam sempre um bom trabalho naquele lugar.

Desabotoou o casaco pesado e jogou-o em cima de uma cadeira grande e alta. Caminhou até a janela, abrindo as cortinas e apreciando a vista da Torre Eiffel, agora um pouco mais longe. Ela sabia que o monumento poderia ser visto de qualquer lugar de Paris, mas não poderia negar que aquele hotel tinha as suas regalias.

Teria tempo de visitar o lugar novamente antes de ir embora no dia seguinte?

Não conseguiu pensar muito na sua pergunta, logo ouviu o barulho da campainha soar pela suíte. Franziu o cenho. Não pedira nada para comer nem para beber. A hora das camareiras já havia passado e ela sabia que o gerente não iria chegar a ponto de bater em sua própria porta para falar algo. Telefone trouxa existia para isso.

Caminhou em direção à porta e a abriu de uma vez. O que viu a deixou surpresa em demasia. Lucius Malfoy estava parado do outro lado do batente, o rosto praticamente inexpressível, a roupa impecável. Ele sempre andava impecável. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou. O rosto de Malfoy foi preenchido com um sorriso _dele._

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela perguntou dessa vez em um só fôlego. Tinha o total direito de fazer a pergunta. Malfoy não sabia em qual hotel ela estava, e ela sabia que ninguém poderia subir até um quarto sem antes ser identificado. Mas depois ela lembrou-se que ele era Lucius Malfoy, um dos bruxos mais fluentes que ela conhecera. De repente percebia que o hotel em que estava não era completamente trouxa. Ou era?

- Você está com algo que me pertence.

Ela piscou duas vezes, olhando o rosto dele. Definitivamente Malfoy não aparentava ter a idade que tinha, mas deixou aquele tópico da conversa de lado.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Ele perguntou de forma social, mas ela era inteligente demais para não perceber o tom malicioso de sua voz. Seu corpo estremeceu levemente e ela se afastou para o lado, gesticulando para o bruxo. Ele entrou, os olhos cinzentos correndo instantaneamente pelo local. Apreciou tudo ali, e teve que admitir que os trouxas podiam ter bom gosto quando queriam.

Ela fechou a porta e correu os olhos castanhos por ele, percebendo de imediato que agora o bruxo estava com a bengala, o objeto que trazia escondido a sua varinha. Engoliu em seco e perguntou-se o motivo disso. A varinha de Hermione estava longe dela.

Realmente depois da queda de Voldemort ela havia ficado desleixada nesse aspecto.

- Fique à vontade. Vou pegar as suas luvas.

Malfoy sorriu para ela e ela ignorou o que aquele gesto fez ao seu corpo. Caminhou para o quarto e correu os olhos pelo cômodo, perguntando-se mentalmente aonde inferno ela havia deixado aquele par de luvas. Poderia jurar que estava o usando na noite anterior, particularmente mais fria do que as outras em que esteve pela cidade.

Mas as luvas não estavam em nenhum lugar visível.

A mala dela estava praticamente pronta, tudo estava organizado, a exceção dos cosméticos que estavam na suíte do quarto e de uma muda de roupa que estava cuidadosamente dobrada na cadeira da escrivaninha de mogno escuro.

Ela suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo os pequenos nós formados, consequência do vento gelado que a pegou ao sair do museu de Louvre. Onde estava aquele bendito par de luvas?

Desarrumar a mala estava fora de questão até certos segundos atrás, mas ela percebeu que era a sua única opção viável. Agachou-se perto da mala e começou a abri-la. Não estava na superfície, e ela começou a retirar cuidadosamente as roupas dobradas, procurando pelas luvas de Malfoy.

- Começo a desconfiar de que você pretendia levar as minhas luvas.

O corpo dela se arrepiou por inteiro, não pelas palavras que acabara de escutar, mas porque inconscientemente ela havia sentido a presença peculiar de Malfoy por perto. Bem perto.

Hermione se levantou rapidamente, ficando de frente para ele, teve que levantar um pouco o rosto para fitar diretamente os olhos frios.

- Eu não ia levar nada.

Disse, perguntando-se mentalmente se aquilo era verdade. Malfoy parecia ter um sexto sentido dentro de si, algo que o alertava quando alguém estava nervoso em sua presença ou estava mentindo. Esboçou o seu sorriso cínico novamente e correu a mão forte pelos cabelos cheios e ondulados dela. Ela ignorou as reações de seu corpo.

- Eu disse que apenas desconfiava.

Ela engoliu em seco e fez menção de se virar novamente para voltar a procurar as luvas, mas sentiu a mão forte dele dessa vez pegar o seu braço, virando-a de forma brusca para onde ele estava. O corpo dela enrijeceu.

- Vou procurar novamente.

- Você não precisa procurar agora.

Ela se surpreendeu com a rapidez da resposta e ficou calada por uns bons cinco segundos, para depois perceber a situação em que estava.

- Pode me soltar?

Perguntou para ele, quase puxando o braço. Ele diminuiu as forças dos dedos, mas não a soltou. Malfoy a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. Ela sentiu o tecido quente da blusa dele quando ela espalmou as mãos ali, tentando por meio desse gesto diminuir a proximidade dos corpos. Isso apenas fez com que ela se lembrasse de como as mãos de dele poderiam ser quentes, e eram. Hermione sentiu o rosto corar.

- Seu rosto está ficando vermelho, Granger.

Malfoy conseguia ser o ser vivo mais irritante do planeta Terra, e inconvenientemente o ser mais direto. Sentiu o rosto esquentar um pouco mais e puxou o braço com uma força adicional, sentindo Malfoy dessa vez deixá-la ir.

Afastou-se o máximo que conseguiu, caminhando para a janela grande. Podia ver a Torre Eiffel com mais clareza daquele lugar. A janela ia do teto até o chão, deixando a parede com um aspecto frágil, como se fosse apenas aquele vidro que separava a garota do restante da cidade. Respirou fundo, tentando ignorar o fato de que Lucius Malfoy estava no seu quarto de hotel, e estava bem perto, julgando pelo aroma do perfume masculino que inalou.

- Espero que tenha alcançado o seu objetivo.

Hermione franziu o cenho e virou-se para trás. Ele estava perto dela, havia deixado a bengala em cima de uma poltrona e agora que estava com os dois braços atrás do corpo, parecia ainda mais ameaçador aos olhos dela.

- Objetivo?

Ele sorriu, aproximando-se um pouco mais e olhando para o monumento que Hermione olhava anteriormente.

- Sim... o objetivo da sua viagem.

Ela não entendeu muito como ele sabia que a viagem que estava fazendo tinha um objetivo por trás, mas sabia que Malfoy estava convicto disso. Pensava em como ele tinha conhecimento daquilo. Mas depois a resposta óbvia acendeu em sua mente, como se fosse uma lâmpada trouxa.

- Desde quando pratica Legilimência?

O sorriso dele se alargou, mas logo depois sua expressão voltou a ficar séria, os olhos cinzentos deram espaço para uma opacidade ocasional.

- Desde quando precisei disso para achar Draco.

Ela não soube o que responder. Draco Malfoy havia sumido por meses depois do fim da guerra. Lucius Malfoy tentara descobrir onde o filho estava durante todo esse tempo, e todos os bruxos da sociedade eram de igual opinião naquele assunto em específico: Lucius Malfoy fizera praticamente milagre ao achá-lo vivo.

Infelizmente não poderiam falar isso em relação à Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione gesticulou afirmativamente com a cabeça. A época da guerra havia acabado há muito tempo, mas todos os bruxos ingleses tinham resquícios e fantasmas daqueles tempos. Malfoy perdeu a sua mulher e quase perdeu o seu único filho, mas ele já parecia ter superado aquele fato. Já ela não superara os seus próprios fantasmas.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer a traição de Ronald Weasley e a série de situações que isso desencadeou na vida dela. Queria ter o mesmo dom de Malfoy, apenas esquecer e viver a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você pode fazer isso a hora que quiser.

Hermione fechou os pensamentos em um instante.

- Pare de ler minha mente.

Ele sorriu, aproximando-se dela. O rosto dele estava a centímetros de distância, e ela pôde sentir o seu corpo forte novamente em frente a ela. Ele correu as mãos fortes e masculinas pelos braços da garota, fazendo o toque quente mandar arrepios por toda a pele sedosa. Ela espalmou as mãos no peito dele, tentando por meio desse gesto impedi-lo novamente de ultrapassar o seu espaço pessoal.

Mas foi uma atitude tola. Sentir o tecido caro da blusa dele fez com que ela percebesse que mesmo por trás da roupa, ele era quente. O rosto dela corou novamente com o pensamento e ela engoliu em seco. Correu as mãos pelo peito de Malfoy, sentindo o tecido fino por debaixo da palma. Não conseguia esquecer a sensação dos lábios de dele roçando os seus.

Hermione sabia que ele havia mudado desde a guerra. Não era mais o Malfoy Comensal da Morte e sarcástico que tinha conhecido. Um homem ruim. Mas algumas características ainda podiam ser vistas de forma clara no homem. O dinheiro exacerbado, a confiança fora do comum, o sorriso cínico. Ela achava que tais características não eram ruins, pelo contrário. Era justamente aquilo que fazia com que ela se sentisse tão atraída por ele.

Um bruxo que sabe o que quer, e que não se importa em destruir obstáculos para conseguir tudo. E no momento ele a queria, e estava no mesmo quarto de hotel que ela, a quilômetros de Londres, a anos de distância do primeiro desentendimento que tiveram quando o homem esnobou a garota na Floreios e Borrões. Estavam em Paris.

Antes que as possíveis consequências daquilo pudessem assaltar a mente de Hermione, ela levantou um pouco os pés e fechou os olhos, chegando bem próximo do rosto aristocrático dele. O perfume de Malfoy lhe engolfou, e ela sentiu os seus lábios frios roçarem novamente nos dela. Ele finalmente terminou com aquela tortura.

A mão masculina capturou os cabelos ondulados dela enquanto ele pressionava com mais força os lábios nos dela, passando a língua no inferior para que ela o deixasse conduzir tudo. Ela deixou, as mãos ainda pousadas no peito forte dele.

Ele aprofundou o beijo no mesmo momento que a empurrava. Hermione deu alguns passos para trás, sentindo a madeira gelada bater de encontro à parte de trás de suas coxas. Ela foi empurrada para a cama, onde permaneceu de olhos abertos e respiração descompassada. Olhava-o com uma sensação estranha, como se soubesse o que iria acontecer, mas não soubesse das consequências que isso iria acarretar.

Malfoy deitou sobre ela, sentindo o corpo esguio e delicado por baixo dele. Ela o olhava com uma curiosidade intensa gravada nos olhos castanhos. Ele começou a beijar o colo da bruxa. Ela sentiu seu corpo ser percorrido por uma onda incomum de calor, os cabelos dele roçavam levemente a pele dela, o peso do corpo dele deixava-a imobilizada.

Ela se remexeu, inquieta.

- E se o que estivermos fazendo for errado?

- Mas o que estamos fazendo é completamente errado.

Ela estremeceu. Sentiu os dedos dele acariciarem o sexo dela através do tecido da calça e fechou os olhos, gemendo baixo. Mas ele estava suficiente perto para ouvir.

- E é por isso que você vai apreciar cada momento.

Malfoy disse por fim, capturando a boca de Hermione novamente. A mente dela era preenchida por pensamentos cada vez mais impróprios para o momento. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

As mãos fortes e masculinas infiltraram-se por debaixo do tecido da blusa dela, levantando-a e descobrindo os seios torneados cobertos apenas por um sutiã delicado de renda. Ele enfiou as mãos por debaixo dela, puxando-a de encontro a ele e fazendo-a se sentar para que conseguisse retirar a peça de roupa. Hermione o ajudou, livrando-se do empecilho da blusa e retirando ela própria o sutiã.

As mãos trêmulas foram em direção ao peito dele, onde os dedos fizeram o trabalho de desabotoar os botões da camisa de tecido caro. Queria sentir a pele dele contra si, e se surpreendeu quando viu o físico de Malfoy. Claro que ele andaria no mínimo impecável com a sua aparência física, mas ela realmente estava subestimando-o.

Ele a puxou de encontro ao corpo dele e ela sentiu seus seios comprimindo o peito forte e largo do bruxo. A mão dele apertou a carne da cintura dela e ela conseguiu sentir a sua excitação. Caiu no colchão confortável da cama novamente, puxando-o para si pelo pescoço. O peso de Malfoy era excitante.

As bocas se separaram, tempo suficiente para que os olhos cinzentos dele corressem por cada pedaço desnudo do corpo dela. Ela sentiu seu rosto corar, mas o bruxo não deu espaço para isso.

- Você é linda.

As mãos fortes encontraram o cós da calça e ele começou a deslizar o tecido pelas pernas dela, retirando também as botas de salto alto, descobrindo uma pele branca, arrepiada pelo excesso de frio e excitação. Ele correu as mãos por cada centímetro dela, até chegar à única peça de roupa que estava impedindo-o de fazer o que ele pretendia desde que tocara a campainha da porta do quarto dela.

Deslizou a lingerie delicada e jogou-a para o chão. Hermione correu as mãos pelas costas largas dele, indo para os ombros e deslizando pelo peito, até chegar ao seu objetivo. A mão delicada entrou pelo tecido, sentindo o membro dele. Ele fechou os olhos com o contato, um gemido masculino saindo de sua garganta.

Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficou o tocando, tampouco não sabia em que momento Malfoy já estava sem roupa, mas se surpreendeu quando ele a penetrou de uma vez. Sentiu-o preenchê-la e arfou com a sensação prazerosa. Fechou os olhos, tombando a cabeça no colchão e concentrando-se em apenas o que seu corpo falava e mandava fazer.

Malfoy estocou mais uma vez, escutando-a gemer perto do seu ouvido. Aquilo quase o levou à loucura. Ela enlaçou-o com as pernas, puxando-o ainda mais para o seu corpo, sentindo-o por inteiro, até começar a sentir o seu próprio corpo ser percorrido por leves ondas elétricas.

Hermione arqueou em direção a ele e o bruxo apenas estocou mais uma vez, derramando-se dentro dela no mesmo momento que ela se entregava completamente a ele. Malfoy jogou o seu corpo em cima do dela, mas afastou o rosto para fitá-la diretamente nos olhos castanhos. Ela sentiu seu rosto se aquecer levemente, mas manteve o contato visual. De repente o rosto dele foi percorrido pelo seu sorriso único, mas que agora mandava um arrepio por todo o corpo dela em vez de deixá-la com raiva.

- Realmente... Há algo em Paris que sempre nos surpreende.

Hermione não soube o que responder.

* * *

><p>Olhava para o relógio que ficava em cima da lareira. Os ponteiros dourados indicavam que ainda faltavam vinte minutos para que Hermione entrasse na lareira e jogasse o Pó de Flu em seus próprios pés, a fim de ir para o Ministério da Magia da Argentina.<p>

Respirou fundo, levantando-se do sofá confortável. Estava fazendo um pouco mais de calor do que no mês passado, mas estava acostumada com a temperatura para reclamar de tal fato.

Escutou a campainha tocar e franziu o cenho. Os elfos domésticos já haviam passado, entregando as correspondências e dizendo os horários das limpezas das lareiras pessoais e das lareiras para as visitas que ficavam no hall de entrada.

Caminhou em direção a porta, abrindo-a. Assustou com quem viu do outro lado do batente, mas não deixou de perceber o salto que seu coração deu dentro do peito.

- Buenas.

Lucius falou em um sotaque perfeito, olhando através do rosto dela e correndo os olhos cinzentos pela sala que estava atrás da garota.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Lucius Malfoy esboçou um sorriso cínico, e ela tentou não sorrir junto. Haviam ficado juntos as últimas horas em Paris, mas ela nunca poderia imaginar que o veria novamente.

- Você está com algo que me pertence.


End file.
